Irony
by Cirrus The pheonix of life
Summary: A young half wolf demon, Akita, finds herself in a world were nobody loves her. But what if one day she found herself in a diferent world? a world with people like her? read to find out! better than it sounds, I suck at summaries, pairings in chap 2
1. Memories are just as painful

Irony  
  
A.N: Hi my name is Kay Himura and I love starting stories and suck at finishing them. Isn't that nice? Oh well since you don't care =-= I'll just have to make it good so you will care.  
  
Disclaimer: People! It's a Fanfiction! Why would I make it about something I own?!  
  
Chapter one: Memories are just as painful as 10 lashes  
  
Flashback  
  
"NOOOOO!" The young 'girl' screamed as she was whipped across the back. Of course it sounded more like a yelping pup; for it was the full moon and all half-demons had to change in some way...  
  
End of Flashback  
  
A girl woke up drenched in cold sweat. She was being shaken awake by a child no older than 6. The girl's name was Akita; the child's name was Max Akazu. "What's wrong sister?" "Nothing Max." "But you screamed..." "I did?"  
  
"You wench!"  
  
'Damn I guess I did.'  
  
"Max, Hide." I whispered urgently shoving my little brother off me and under the bed. "Don't say a word, don't make a sound, in fact, it would be better if you didn't do anything."  
  
I got up and prepared for the worst.  
  
"How dare you wake me up in the middle of the night?!" My Step-mother came in, carrying A ruler, a belt, a whip, and a needle.  
  
She used the whip first. "You stupid Mutt! You idiotic little half breed!" She raised the whip above her head and lowered it... Hard. I screamed. It was too much. "Shut up or I'll kill you now!" She then raised the belt and laid it hard on my butt. I hardly stifled a scream. She used both whip and belt for an hour before stopping. She then picked up the ruler... And lowered the sharp side onto my neck, hard.  
  
Cirrus: Harsh, I know. But, she'll get better! Don't worry. Sometime in this story of mine, she'll get revenge!  
  
Inuyasha: That was sooo short. Your horrible!  
  
Cirrus: Sit boy.  
  
Inuyasha: crashes into ground  
  
Cirrus: Good thing we're outside. R&R everybody! 


	2. Will I ever get to die?

Chapter Two: Will I ever get to die?  
  
Cirrus: Hiya! I promised pairings, and after that, disclaimer.  
  
Akita/Inuyasha Kagome/????? (Help me out here!) Sango/Miroku ?????/Shippo (Help me please?!)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, me no own Inuyasha. Sorry.  
  
I woke up to a sticky neck and a cold floor. I looked around me and saw my brother beside me, asleep, with tear stains on his face. 'Oh god she used the needle on him. I told him not to do anything.'  
  
Flashback  
  
I gasped as I felt the ruler stick into my neck, it only hit the side, but it hurt so much I couldn't move or make a sound. "Sister!" I was finally able to take a breath as I felt my brother grip onto my waist. "Go back." I hissed. Talking hurt so much. "Oh how nice of you to join us Max." My step-mother said smirking as she put the ruler down, and picked up the needle. "Mommy?" Max said, he was confused because he had never witnessed our 'mother's' wickedness to me before. I had to protect him. I knelt down and pulled him towards me, making it impossible to reach him, or so I thought. My 'mother' seemed to get annoyed, but she didn't say anything, she just kept walking towards us. I growled a warning but she wasn't scared. Max started crying and I held him tighter. My mother was about a foot away when she slapped me. My face turned the other way and the pain in my neck made me want to die. In that split second I found myself on the floor and barely had time to look up before I heard the scream. 'Oh no.' I thought. I finally got my head up and saw Max fall to the floor, tears streaming down his face. I felt an intense pain in my head and neck then the world went black.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
I shivered. Horrible huh? This is my life, but you will need to know a little more about me before I go on. My name is Akita. I have no last name, because my parents died six months after I was born. I am 5 feet tall with black hair and two black wolf ears on top of my head. I am, if you were too stupid to guess, half wolf demon. That's the reason, well half of it at least, why my mother hates me. The second reason is, well I don't really know. But I don't think she would have hurt Max. And I don't think he'll remember anything when he wakes up. But anyways, I've never gone outside my house, don't eat great, and have a joyful disposition. That disposition? My life.  
  
Back to reality  
  
I heard a rustling sound beside me. When I looked I saw Max looking at me. 'I can't let him see my neck.' I thought as I got up. I pulled him up from the floor and carried him into his room. I ran out and closed the door behind me. As I went into my room I felt something warm run down my neck. When I looked at my reflection, I was surprised to see it bleeding again. 'I've got to stop the blood.' I looked around and found an old rag under my bed. 'I'm not going to be using this again.' I started ripping it to shreds and wrapping it around my neck. Finally, when I finished, I took a shower before 'Mom' woke up.  
  
"Akita!" My little brother Max called. "What do you want?" "I want to play!" 'Oh god not my ears again.' I thought as Max came running into my room and jumped on my bed. I winced as he started tugging and twisting my ears.  
  
'Ow'  
  
'Ow'  
  
"OW! Don't pull and twist at the same time!" I cringed as he screamed in delight. "And don't yell in them either!" I scowled as Max fell onto the floor in fits of uncontrollable laughter. I laid my ears flat on my head in an attempt to drown him out. When this didn't work, I placed both my hands over my ears. But when I saw Max snap out of it and look in the direction of the door, I uncovered my sensitive ears to listen. "Breakfast is ready! Come down stairs and wash up! And Akita set the table!" 'Oh joy, I'm going to hope she remembered to cook enough for me.' When I went downstairs, my stepmother walked up to me. "And Akita, I forgot you were here," She sneered, "So you are going to have leftovers. Oh and the microwave isn't working so they'll be cold." I gritted my teeth, trying not to get too angry; after all, this is how my life is supposed to be right? Miserable? 'I'll just eat that, swallow it like a good girl, and go ask Max if I can borrow one off the books that he can't even read yet. And then I'll sleep.'  
  
Now some people might think I was never loved, well they're wrong. I was loved, twice. And once only because of an adoration for my ears. (And if you can't tell, that's my brother. See, I don't really think he loves ME.) Anyways, the first time was my mother. She was beautiful, and loving. She always told me how she'd never leave me, and how she would take care of me, even after she died. But then one day, my mom wasn't there. And hey, I was just 6 months old, do you think I could do anything about it? Noooo. Well, the next day, some people dressed in blue cloths came in and took me away. I ended up here, in this house, with this woman. I didn't feel unloved, she loved children, and she loved me. But after a few years, she brought home a baby, and it was like I wasn't even there. I would even rip up the curtains for attention! And one day, on the full moon, I turned into a wolf. And I bit the little baby who had ruined my life. And that when it started. The torture. The abuse. I no longer got beautiful things, only chores, left for me to do. She would sit and watch that TV all day, While I ran around and did her chores. She even made me bake; I cooked cakes, cookies, and brownies. Until I forgot the chocolate chips in the cookies, and she thought it would be horrible without it, so she said that I could never cook again, and made me eat the brownies. Personally, I loved them! And I always remembered the recipe. So when I got to the store, I buy a packet of brownie mix, and everything else needed, and at night, I creep downstairs and mix it, but I don't cook it, I just eat the batter. Not healthy, but yummy, none the less. And it's not like I ate healthy in the first place! I hope you can guess the adoration of my brother, because I don't feel like talking about him. Where is he anyway? I want to get to that book he let me borrow last time.  
  
Cirrus: That one was pretty long, considering the first one I did. And I'm not replying to my own review. R&R! 


	3. Author's Note! mostly

Cirrus: Hi! Ok, first, I have to reply to reviews I got from the same person, meaning, if anybody wants me to continue, I'll need more reviews, I'm only asking for two, from different people. Please pretty please? And this is just an A.N chapter.  
  
cyclonegal12: I am very sorry for the evilness placed on my behalf, but I will not make anything else similar, and can you please help me, because she still needs to get there, to the feudal era, and I don't want that the same at all! So please help? Pretty please? And I will come up with many different ideas. It will be evil story, and Akita hates learning, she only likes reading. Won't happen again! But I really need ideas on how to get her there...

* * *

Akita walked through the halls to her brother's room.  
  
"Max! Where's that book you let me borrow! I want something to do!"

* * *

Cirrus: Poor Akita, nothing to do.  
  
Inuyasha: I haven't been in here once in this whole story!  
  
Cirrus: Inuyasha, you have been annoying me all day, so shut-up, before I s- i-t you. Anyways, R&R! I want three reviews before I write anymore. 


	4. Running away

Cirrus: Hi again! Thank you cyclonegal12 for helping me with my problem! -

cyclonegal12: I don't know why you reviewed such a short chapter either... but I like reviews!

animalspirit8989: (In happy tears) AWWWWW! You reviewed! Thank you thank you thank you! The first person who reviewed my story when I didn't expect it! Now I have reviews from two different people! Ya I know that's sad... I'll put this chapter up right away! Oh and I know what you mean when you say you wanna find out what happens next... cause I haven't planned ahead enough to know lol... well I have-

Inuyasha: shut up girl.

Cirrus: Fine!

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha. If I did, he'd never say wench again.

Chapter four: Running away.

'I'm bored. I finished reading that darn book and my ceiling got boring half an hour ago.' "Akita! You stupid half breed! Finish the bathroom! Now!" 'Damn step-mother. I wish I could get away.' My eyes widened. 'Running away. That's it! I'll run away... I don't know where I'll go... but at least it won't be here!' I came downstairs as my 'mother' was about to go out the door.

'Can't let her see me ...' I thought as I hid against the wall. When I heard the car start and leave the driveway, I left my corner and looked out the window. I saw her turn the corner and thought, 'I'll just have to go the other way. Simple enough... but where will I stop?' I shrugged my shoulders and ran out, before my brother saw me.

I had been running for almost an hour before I stopped. What I saw was enchanting. It might not have been for an average person who pretty much saw trees on a daily basis, but to me it was heaven. I was looking at a beautiful house, and at the side, there were trees. I started smelling my surroundings. A middle aged woman, an old man, a young boy, and a cat. I smelt again. I knew I was missing something. There was a young girl at the back of the house. I looked at the trees.

'I can hide behind those trees.' I thought.

I went over to the trees. When I was covered by the branches, I went to the back of the house.

'There's a shrine here... I wonder what it's for.' I hit my head. 'I'm really dense.' The girl was walking towards the shrine carrying a huge yellow backpack. 'I wonder what she would need a backpack that big to get into the shrine for?' This was getting more interesting by the second. At least for me it was. I was gazing into space when I heard something hit the ground. I focused my eyes, and I saw a shiny piece of rock.

'I think it's called a jewel. Oh well, it's hers, I should give it back.'

'You're hiding in trees!' A little voice in my head reminded me.

I looked to were the girl had been last and couldn't find her.

'Where'd she go?' I thought. Just as soon as I thought that I heard rustling, then a drop. My eyes widened. I picked up the jewel, and ran into the shrine, only to see the girl disappear into a well.

'What the hell is going on?' I sat and thought for a minute.

'If I go in after her, I can see if she's alright, give her back her rock, help her out, and then leave.'

'But what if she's dead?' The little voice in my head chorused. 'Because if she's dead and they find her, they might think someone killed her. And if you followed her, than it would be your footprints, and so they'd think it was you.'

'Never thought about it that way... wait, you're my little voice, so yes I did.' I shrugged my shoulders. 'Well you stupid annoying voice, if she is alive and hurt, and I don't go down there, she'll die, and I'll have to live with a guilty conscience. And that is not something I want to do.'

My decision made, I jumped down the well.

Cirrus: yes I know. It's short and now you won't like me for it. But I have this story pretty much planned out, so there will be a new chapter very soon.

Inuyasha: Ya right.

Cirrus: Don't make me get Kagome.

Inuyasha: ...

Cirrus: good boy. Don't forget to R&R! And forget the 'I want a certain amount of reviews... it doesn't work. =-=


	5. Down the well, meet Sesshomaru!

Cirrus: I'm back! You know what sucks? On they say to me that I have three chapters of Irony up, but they say to everybody else that there is only two! And they wont let me put up the fourth one... although I know they're having trouble with the document manager.

Inuyasha: Shut up bitch.

Cirrus: O-O ... waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!

Kagome: Sit boy!

Inuyasha: (slams into ground) OW! What the hell did you do that for?

Cirrus: (sniff) it doesn't matter stupid. Let's just do the disclaimer and get to the story.

Disclaimer: Same old same old. I don't own... ok? So don't sue!

animalspirit8989: You can only get on once a week? That's horrible! I'm glad you like my story so much! Send your story to me ! I'll read it and tell you how it is! Tell me how you like this chapter!

Liltanuki: Of course! If she doesn't meet Kagome than what are the odds of her meeting Inuyasha and living to talk about it! Lol here is your update! Violence! , mwahahahahaha!

cyclonegal12: I'm glad you liked it! And if you like chapter four, you'll love this one! It has Sesshy in it!

Chapter five: Down the well... Meet Sesshomaru!

Recap (I can't seem to get going today... so I'm writing some un-needed stuff)

_My decision made, I jumped down the well_.

The well wasn't very deep, I hit the bottom soon. But was surprised to look up and see trees and clear sky.

'What the hell?! Where did the shrine roof go?!'

I looked around and noticed that the girl wasn't anywhere to be seen either. 'She must be pretty quick to be out of here, wherever here is.' I jumped out of the well, just in time to see the girl disappear into the trees.

'Damn.'

I looked down at the jewel in my hand. My ears went back as I heard a rustling behind me, accompanied by giggles. As I turned around I saw a girl disappear into the trees again. Not two minutes later a toad like figure came out of the same trees as the girl... he looked frustrated. I don't think he noticed me but I'm pretty sure he was looking for the little girl.

"Hey ugly, she went in there." I had thought about saying something polite, but of course my demon side came in and said something rude.

He waved his hand in my direction, acknowledging me, but he didn't say a word, just mumbled something about stupid women with ears on their heads. I growled. 'Stupid ugly-' my thoughts were cut short as I heard more movement behind me.

"Jaken, find Rin and let's get going."

I felt like pulling my hair out. 'Well, he has so much hair maybe I should just pull out his instead.' I thought with a slight smile. My eyes widened as I took in his features. Silver hair, pointed ears, abnormally long hair, odd face marks, out-of-date clothes, a cold expression, a sword, and something fluffy over his shoulder, maybe a tail... a tail?!

'Whoa, too freaky! And why the hell is everybody ignoring me!' I sat with a thump and scowled at the tall silver haired man.

'Actually... he doesn't look much like a human. Maybe a demon, kinda like me.'

As I was thinking this, something small landed in my lap and looked up at me. My eyes widened and I looked down to find the little girl from before scowling at me.

"Don't look at me like that! It's not my fault you stick with these people." All of the sudden she looked like she was gonna cry.

"Aw come on! Don't do that either! Come on don't do this to me! What did I do to deserve this?!" I fretted as I looked down at her.

'Oh Kami now she IS crying!'

"Oh you stupid human girl! Now you've gone and wasted our time again! Stop playing games and let's get going!" The toad face came over and bonked the girl on the head.

"And you! Who do you think you are?!" I looked at him with my mouth open. And then stood up, bringing the girl with me. I looked offended as I held the girl, massaging the new bruise on her head as she cried. I towered over the little creature, and he trembled, before pulling himself together.

"Who do you think you are?! Hitting a little girl on the head! I'm in the mind to give her to that guy while I tear you apart!" The little girl nodded her head on my shoulder in agreement.

"You like that idea?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Alright. That's good, because so do I." I walked over and dumped her onto the guys' shoulder. He looked surprised for a moment, but then ignored her, and watched in slight interest as I chased the toad around, him yelling for this guy, Sesshomaru, to help him. I was about to claw the toad to shreds when I hit something warm, and firm. I looked up into the eyes of the guy the toad called Sesshomaru.

"Ummmm..." I stammered as I looked into his golden eyes.

"Sadly, he isn't going to die today." I pouted as he said that.

"But..." He looked at Rin for a minute, then looked at me, "This Sesshomaru can't get Rin to stop crying." He said somewhat helplessly, though it was hardly detectable. Sesshomaru growled at himself as he said this.

'Great now you'll be in the debt of a hanyou.' He thought as he handed the little girl over.

As I took the girl from him, I could've sworn I saw a look of sadness cross over his face at not being able to stop her crying. I blinked and it was gone. But I know I saw it. I smiled at him and took something out of my pocket. It was a s'more granola bar. I un-wrapped it and handed it to the girl. She looked at me puzzled and I took it back and ripped a piece apart. Then I ate it. She looked surprised for a moment, but shrugged it off. As she ate you could see the spark meaning that she was finding the pleasures of sugar and chocolate. She was almost instantly smiling. She squirmed out of my grasp and dropped. It looked like she might cry, but then she was running around Sesshomaru giggling happily. Then she stopped in front of me. She smiled, even more than she was if possible, and said to me,

"Rin likes that food. What is it?" My eyes widened.

"You don't know what it is?" Whoa, I really am in a different place. She shook her head.

"Rin has never tasted anything like it before." 'Than she must not have had any sugar before.' My eyes widened. 'Poor Sesshomaru.'

"It's a granola bar." She looked at me for a minute, apparently confused, but shrugged it off. She ran off to annoy Jaken. I looked towards Sesshomaru. He was scowling at himself. '?'

"Um... Sesshomaru? I feel bad for you. If Rin has never had sugar before, than your gonna have a very long night." He looked at her and his frown deepened.

"What do you mean by this?"

"She'll be what I like to call 'Sugar high.'" Sesshomaru's face took on a puzzled expression as I said sugar.

"Ah forget it." Rin had stopped annoying Jaken and was running towards Sesshomaru from behind. At first it seemed she was going to go around him so he ignored it. But he noticed she was two feet away and hadn't turned. He turned around just in time to have the young girl hit him square in the chest, causing him to stumble. Rin giggled and started to squirm. She looked at Sesshomaru's face and started laughing so hard she coughed. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, irritated, which caused Rin to laugh ten times harder. Now she was at the famous point, the one where if anyone around her breaths or talks, she'll laugh harder. Now tears where streaking her face. I looked at her, then at Sesshomaru. He had a slight half smile on his face as he watched Rin. He snapped back to life as a familiar scent hit his nose. He covered Rin's mouth, trying to listen. She stopped laughing. I sniffed the air, and listened as well. Sesshomaru scowled a little.

"Inuyasha." He muttered. He reached down, and grabbed his sword hilt. Rin looked at him, then at Akita, and whispered something in Sesshomaru's ear. Sesshomaru looked at her, his scowl deepening, and let go of his sword.

"What is your name?"

"Huh? Oh. My name is Akita."

"Where did you come from?"

"I came out of that well."

"My half-brother is coming towards us. Usually, I would fight him, but since you are here, I will refrain. He has a human friend, Kagome. She will take you back through the well when she leaves."

"Ok. You're a Demon aren't you Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. Can't you smell it?"

"I'm not used to smelling demon." Just as I said this I heard voices off to the side of the road.

"Kagome! You sure this is where the Jewel is? All I smell is Sesshomaru and Koga. No, wait. That doesn't smell like Koga. A little human mixed in."

"Inuyasha, if all you see me as is a jewel detector, than you can at least trust me with doing THAT! The jewel is strait ahead!"

'The jewel...' I thought as I took the shard out of my pocket. 'And who's Koga?' While I was thinking Rin jumped out of Sesshomaru's grasp and climbed up my arm.

"What do I look like? A tree?" I exclaimed as I pulled her up onto my shoulders. As she was getting settled, I saw movement to the side of me. Than a boy with white hair, white dog ears on his head kinda like mine, And red cloths, emerged from the tree. When he saw me, He pulled out a sword. I watched it transform from a rusty piece of metal, to a huge sword. He was charging towards us when Sesshomaru got in the way. The boy stopped, and looked at Sesshomaru.

"So you want to fight Sesshomaru?" He said.

"No. Akita, give Inuyasha the jewel shard."

"Why? It doesn't belong to him! That girl over there by the tree's dropped it. I think I should give it to her."

"Fine." Meanwhile, Inuyasha looked dumbfounded as he watched me walk over and give the girl the jewel. The girl looked at me, and said, "Did you come through the well to give this back?"

"Yes I did. You went into the little well house, and I heard a thump. I had to give you the jewel, and make sure you were ok. Now I have a question. A couple actually. How did I get here, and who is Koga?"

Cirrus: There's the chapter! I cut it off lol. I know I'm evil for leaving a cliffy. Review please!

Inuyasha: Do not review.

Cirrus: Don't listen to him! Please ignore him and review. It's the only thing that keeps me writing.


	6. Whats wrong!

Cirrus: Hola! Here are some replies to my reviewers, then the disclaimer, then chap!

Lil tanuki: Thank you! Really? It should be my longest! I was on writers block for two weeks on that stupid thing! But now I have a plot forming! Mwahahahaha!

Cyclonegal12: SESSHY ROCKS! That's why he's in here lol. Sorry I made it hard to follow! I'll go over it more this time. Lol I'm glad you liked my chapter, and here's your update!

Cirrus: Wow this time I got more reviews for my other story! (If your not replied to, I'm very sorry! it's hard for me to follow, cause I know I suck - )

Disclaimer: I'm not rich, so I don't own nothin.

Chapter six: What's wrong?!

"Well, Koga is just a wolf demon we know." The girl said as she looked at me.

"Ok, and now how did I get here?" I asked.

"Well, from what you say, I must have dropped a jewel shard, and you where there, and picked it up. And then you thought I got hurt, so you jumped into the well after me. And because you had a jewel shard, you ended up on the other side. Now you're in feudal Japan." She took a deep breath. She had said all that in one shot.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." I said. "My names Akita. What's your name?" I said as I remembered my manners.

"Oh. My names Kagome, that's Inuyasha, and we have more friends back at the village." Kagome smiled at me, "You're a hanyou, aren't you?"

"Ya. Wolf hanyou." I said. "Why?"

"Inuyasha's a dog hanyou. That's all." Kagome said.

I turned around as I felt a small hand weave its way into mine. Rin was smiling up at me.

"Can we go play a game? Jaken won't play with me." She smiled hopefully at me.

"Uh, well, I guess we could... What do you want to play?" A light bulb went on in my head. 'I know what to play! If Max liked this, then I have a feeling Rin will, too.'

"I don't know." Rin replied.

"Well I do!" I exclaimed as I grabbed her wrists and told her to grab mine. Then I told her to start running around me as I span around in circles. Before Rin knew it, she was in the air, going around and around. She was laughing so hard, and I could feel Sesshomaru giving me a glare that said, 'If you drop her I will have to kill you.' I slowed down when I realized he was serious. 'I love living a little to much to die cause I dropped a kid', I thought as I placed Rin on her feet, and let go of her wrists. She swayed for a couple minutes, and then she fell on her butt, laughing and giggling the whole time. I was smiling like crazy.

'I've never laughed, or smiled, or even thought about either, till now.' Emotion welled up in my eyes and I sat down, with my legs tucked in close, and let the tears fall. Remembering who I was, and how nobody would let me stay.

'Once Kagome goes back through the well, I'll have to go with her.' My head swam. I didn't hear anyone asking me what was wrong, or notice Inuyasha and Sesshomaru freaking out about the crying girl. Or Rin asking what was wrong with Akita san. I couldn't see a foot in front of me. I couldn't hear anything. But I did see the blood fall onto my leg.

'My neck!' I thought as I heard the ear shattering scream from Rin. And then, it all went dark.

Meanwhile...

"Oh my god! What happened to Akita's neck?" Kagome exclaimed as she ran over to the unconscious hanyou. Rin ran to Sesshomaru, crying hysterically at the sight of blood from her new friend. Sesshomaru picked her up, and she cried into his haori. (I'm right when I say 'Haori', right?) Inuyasha stood there, just staring, open-mouthed, as he watched a large amount of blood ooze from Akita's neck.

"Inuyasha! Get Akita! We have to get her to Kaede! NOW!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha nodded and picked Akita up. He then ran off in the direction of the village. Kagome followed after him, looking worried.

"Sesshomaru sama! We must follow and make sure Akita san is alright! Please!" Rin choked between sobs. Sesshomaru sighed, his haori was wet, his human companion was in a state of hysteria, and he didn't fight his brother. Something was definetly wrong with him. 'Maybe after all this, I should go home and lie down for a little bit.' Another sigh escaped as he looked down at Rin. She looked up at him at the same time, and he had to give in. (You can't resist Rin!)

"Fine... We'll go." He jumped into the air, and landed on Ah-Un's back. As they flew off, Rin grinned. 'I won again!'

Cirrus: UH OH! POOR AKITA! Isn't Sesshomaru cute though? R&R please!


	7. She might die!

Cirrus: HI! I bet all of you that read are wondering what is wrong with Akita. Well it's obvious! Her mother hit her in the neck with a sharply edged ruler. Akita DID bandage it up, but it has seeped through. And there's gonna be lots of blood. So it all made her faint.

Cyclonegal12: lol I'm working on it!

Chapter 7: She might die?!

(At Kaede's hut)

"She has lost a lot of blood. Do either of ye know how this happened?" Kaede asked as she looked grimly at Akita's neck.

"I'm afraid not." Kagome answered. Inuyasha was handing Kaede more cloths and bandages.

Just then they heard a thud, and Kilala's growl. Then Miroku came dashing into the room. "I sense a demon."

"You're a little late to that conclusion." Inuyasha growled as he pointed to Akita.

"Who is she?" Miroku asked, eyes on the sleeping wolf hanyou.

"Her name is Akita and she got through the well from my time." Kagome answered as she watched Sango come in.

"Who is that?" Sango asked as she sat down, eyeing the new person in the hut.

"Her name is Akita, and she got through the well from Kagome's time." Miroku answered.

"Oh. What's wrong with her?" Sango asked yet ANOTHER question.

"That we do not know Sango chan. Now please Kagome, go pick herbs. I need a lot of them." Kaede said, before looking back at Akita.

"You can bring Kilala, for the carrying." Sango said.

"Thanks." Kagome waved good-bye before she went out the door.

10 Minutes later... (Everyone else has gone to do their own thing...)

Kaede was startled from her doze as she heard knocking on the door frame, and then Sesshomaru's voice saying, "Rin would like to see Akita. I know that she is here."

'Oh my. I did not expect Sesshomaru here.' Kaede thought as she got up. She was going to block the door, but then she heard Sesshomaru telling Rin that she can get off Ah-Un.

'So he really did come just for the little girl's sake.' Kaede thought. 'Maybe I could let them in for a bit. She pulled away the straw cloth that covered the door, and a little orange and black blur flew past her. Sesshomaru was about to enter, but he cringed, and backed back outside.

"It smells horrible in there." He commented, but finally he stepped inside. He saw Rin sitting on Akita's stomach, and inwardly groaned. 'I guess Rin isn't planning on leaving soon...' he thought as he sat in the far corner.

"Akita san will wake up soon, right Sesshomaru sama?" Rin asked, eyeing the sleeping wolf hanyou in front of her.

"I can not tell." The smell of blood was getting to him. "I must go outside." With that, he left the hut.

Back to Akita's POV (finally!)

I felt something on my stomach. But I had no strength to open my eyes. I was drowsy. My head was pounding in my ears. I could hear a child's voice telling me about the time she scrapped her knee and Sesshomaru helped her make it better.

'Eh? Who's Sesshomaru?' I asked myself. It smelled different than my room too.

'Oh that's right! The feudal era, running away... everything.' I was so confused! Too many things to remember... too much noise! Wait... there is no noise. Maybe that's the problem. I thought as I noticed that the little girl had stopped talking.

'Now the silence will kill me instead.' I made an effort to open my eyes... but it was hopeless!

'GRRR!' I groaned as I felt the tiny figure curl up beside me.

'Ok... I don't think she's leaving... not that it matters.' Everything hurt. My head was spinning.

'Let's see... I can't sleep, cause I just slept for two hours when I wasn't very tired. I can't open my eyes... cause I don't know why. So I'm stuck... just thinking... and thinking...' A few hours more and I was still,

'...thinking... and thinking... wow... I've been thinking about thinking for a couple of hours! That's kinda sad...' I felt the little figure being picked up, and smelled Sesshomaru. My eyes opened.

'YES! Finally my eyes open!' Sesshomaru looked down at me. One arm was occupied with grabbing Rin... the other hand was holding his nose shut. It looked quite comical. (Sesshy still has both arms in my fic! YAY! Oh and, just so you know, sesshy DID get back into the room in the middle of those few hours...)

"Smell of blood getting to you Sesshomaru?" I asked in a weak voice. He scowled.

"Your blood is especially foul." He answered, before handing Rin over to an old lady.

"I am leaving... I will get Rin in a week. Some time spent her should help hold over her excitement." Sesshomaru said, before walking out the door. I heard Ah-Un lift off, and then it was quiet. Too quiet. Sooooo, "I'm hungry." Always works for breaking the silence.

The lady looked at me. "You can have some stew, after you answer some questions." She answered calmly.

"I don't want a pop quiz. I want food!"

'My stomach is talking I swear it...'

"Just like Inuyasha, eat first, answer questions later..." The woman said.

'Feh. What's this hag's name anyway?' I wondered as I watched her get some stew ready. My nose twitched, something was here... it smelled like wolf. Just as soon as the smell was there, it was gone. My head started swimming again.

'Oh no! I'm gonna black –' I thought as everything went black.

Regular POV

"Oh my." Kaede said as she turned around, to find Akita's eyes open, yet there where blank. "She blacked out."

'I wonder how much blood she has left...' Kaede wondered as she walked to Akita and knelt down. 'She's so cold!' Kaede thought, running her hand over Akita's forehead. 'And her lips are blue... she... she could die... as soon as tonight!'

Cirrus: CLIFFIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HATE ME! BOW BEFORE ME! MWAHAHAHAHA! Ok I'm done now... -

Akita: But I don't wanna die! Who will save me?

Cirrus: Your father will. (sticks out tongue) But I've only told one person who your father is. Not even you can now. Please R&R! Sorry I took so long to update!


	8. Meet DADDY!

Cirrus: Is everybody really that busy with school?! I haven't got a review for chapter 7 yet! On either of my fanfics...!

Inuyasha: which can be considered a good thing.

Cirrus: GRRRRRRRRRRRR! pulls out sharpened katana

Inuyasha: pulls out Tetsusaiga

(Who will win? Read the after chapter authors note to find out!)

Chapter 8: Meet DADDY!

'Why is there wolf smell coming from that mutts direction?' Koga thought as he sped through the forest. 'It kinda smells like I do.' Koga took a turn, to find a cave to rest. 'I will go find out more tomorrow.

Akita's POV.

'I'm.... So.... Cold.' I thought as I tried to get up.

"Sesshomaru Sama! She is awake, I think." Rin exclaimed as Akita moaned.

"Let her sleep, Rin. She is probably to die anyway." The demon lord said calmly as he sat beside Rin.

"But, you will bring her back, wont you my lord?" Rin asked, looking curiously up at Sesshomaru.

"She is of no use to me, so it is not likely."

"So... why then, my lord, did you save me?" Rin asked, with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. 'Why did I save Rin? Was it compassion? Did I feel I had owed her something for trying to save me? Or was it merely another test for the tenseiga?' "That is a question I cannot answer."

"But would you save her?" Rin asked.

"Rin."

"Yes, Sesshomaru sama?" Rin asked.

"I wish for you to stop asking me questions now."

"Ok." Rin was still puzzled, and worried. Usually he would give a short, understandable answer as best he could to all her questions. But today he seemed to search for answers and his were long and complicated.

"Some one.... Help me.... Chasing me. Something.... Chasing me." I moaned as I made the effort to talk. 'I had fallen asleep, and saw something chasing me. Screaming out my name.' I recalled as I lay there with my eyes closed.

Koga's POV

'Now that I'm closer, I can smell death. From the wolf, maybe? I'll go check it out, I guess.' I sped up, running in the direction of the old women's hut.

Regular POV

"Akita, do not try to talk. Ye might die, if you do not rest." Kaede pleaded with Akita as Akita tried to get some food.

"BUT I'M HUNGRY!" Akita whined, and yelled, while reaching out towards the pot full of stew.

"All half-breeds are stupid. You just keep helping me prove it." Sesshomaru said as he stepped into the hut. He had gone to hunt, saying, "I don't eat human food."

"Humph. I'm just hungry. I probably wouldn't eat human food either if I was STUPID like some people." Akita growled back.

Inuyasha stepped into the hut. "Koga is coming." He said.

"Isn't he a wolf demon?" Akita asked. Rin was in the process of trying to get her to lie down. She was swinging a cooked fish in one hand, saying, "I know you want it, just lie down!"

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied as he walked over and took the fish from Rin. He walked so he was beside Akita, then he started moving the fish over her head, making her look back farther and farther, until finally, she fell down. Then of course, he ate it.

"OH come on!" Akita whined as she lay there, begging for food.

Hey muttface. What are you doing with one of my kind?" Koga said from his position in the doorway. Sesshomaru was watching him calmly out of the corner of his eye, and Kaede was watching Inuyasha.

'He smells familiar. And he sounds familiar too. I just don't know from where.' Akita thought as she looked up at the new face. Then it hit her. "....Dad?"

Cirrus: Yes yes, it's a cliffie. LIVE WITH IT!

Inuyasha: That one sucked.

Kagome: Don't be so mean Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Why not, wench?

Kagome: Cause I can sit you whenever I want!

Cirrus: (looks into Inuyasha-shaped whole in the ground) Ow.

Kagome: Oopsies. 0.0

Inuyasha: KAGOME!

Kagome: EEP!

Cirrus: C ya later guys! Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
